


Prom? Prom! Promblems? Yeah

by mthevlamister



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Be More Chill - Freeform, Gay, M/M, Musical References, expensive headphones, like me, suicidal thoughts in chapter two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 07:29:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11573283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mthevlamister/pseuds/mthevlamister
Summary: Rich had always had a crush on that antisocial boy in his class, ya know? The one with headphones?What a mess.





	1. Prom?

**Author's Note:**

> I take requests.

“Tho thith will make me cool?” Rich sat in front of… Some guy? He heard about this, some drug from Japan. This dude was selling it. He wanted to be chill. “Yeah, get rid of the lisp too. You want it?” “YETH!” Rich said, almost jumping in the air. He had a reason for this, he promises. See, there was this kid who had headphones and a red hoodie. His name was Michael, he was really really cool. He didn’t care what people thought of him, he had a PT Cruiser! He didn’t drive it yet, but he had it! Oh that Cruiser. The things that Cruiser did to Rich was incredible. It’s just that Rich couldn’t talk to Michael without the lisp he had. He’d get flustered and embarrassed and he couldn’t do it.He tried.

“Hey Michael what wath the thience homework?” Rich asked that day. “I’m sorry what?” Michael took off his headphones, smiling at the shorter boy that day. “I-I athked–” “A lisp? Ha! Gay!” Rich heard some girl say, he was unsure who. No he wasn’t, it was Madeline. Rich hasn’t spoken to Michael since that day. “Well where’s the money kid?” Rich dug into his pocket, pulling out a small wallet, handing the guy over four hundred bucks. It was terrible, he saved that to buy Michael prom tickets when they were juniors.

They were freshman.

“Thanks kid, take it with Mountain Dew. Green, okay? No other kind will work.” The dealer said, handing him a pill. “What elthe would I uthe? Red? That'th been dithcontinued thince the 90'th!” Rich joked, seeing the guy tense. “Wait doeth that thut it off?” “Yes. Now leave.” Rich hopped to the nearest 711 he could find, walking to the fridges with Mountain Dew.

“Green is good but red is better.” Rich heard behind him. He turned around to see the boy of his affection behind him with a huge slushie.

“M-Michael!” God did he just stutter?! “Hey, what'th up?”

“Not much, junk food run for the aftermath of pot. You should join me and Jeremy sometime.” Michael smiled– Rich loved that damn smile– and left. Maybe he didn’t have to take the pill, he could just get high with Michael right now right? No. He paid for this pill. He would do it.

He paid for the Dew, walked outside, and took the pill. Nothing happened.“Rip off.” He hissed until he felt pain in his head, grabbing it he heard a voice and all of sudden the pain was over.

Why was Kermit the Frog in front of him?

_I’m not Kermit Richard._

“What the hell–”

_Don’t talk aloud, I can hear your thoughts just think._

‘Okay, what are you?

’ _I’m your SQUIP, the pill you just swallowed. My job is to make you popular. Starting with that lisp. Actually first your name, you’re Rich now. Not Richard, now to the lisp._ Rich felt an electric shock ripple through his body, he yelped and grabbed his arms.“Richard?” Michael? Why was Michael in front of him?! “You okay?" 

"Yeth–” another shock sent him wincing. “Y-yes.” Holy shit.The SQUIP is curing his lisp.

_This is the boy you want?_

'Yes.’

_No, he’s a loser. Tell him you think his car is shit._

'I like his car!’ Another shock.“What kind of car is that? That looks hideous.” Rich lied, faking a laugh.

“Oh… It’s a PT Cruiser. I like it, is it not cool enough?” Michael did an eyebrow wiggle, making Rich laugh silently. Another shock.

“No. It makes you a gay loser.”

_Good, now leave._ Rich turned and left.

~ ~ ~

The SQUIP turned out to be less than perfect. Here he was in the hospital, SQUIPless.

He was rooming Jeremy Heere and who else would visit except Michael Mell himself. God how much did Rich make Michael want to kill himself?

“Hi Jeremy, hey Rich.” Michael said, walking in the room with crystal Pepsi and a bag of cheese puffs.

“Hey Michael.” Jeremy said. “I-I am so sorry about the whole SQUIP thing, you’re not a loser! You saved us and I– I just– I’m doing this for Christine. God I’d be lucky if she still wanted to talk to me–”

“You’re fine, tall ath.” Rich mumbled, eyes closed. “Thhe would be thuper happy if you athked her out.” His stupid lisp he hated it.

“Do I not get a hello Rich? I’m hurt. Very hurt, I thought you appreciated my company!” Michael mocked a pout, which was adorable, and sat in between their beds.

“No I like theeing you. Hello Michael, how are you?” Rich asked, looking at the 'riends’ on his bag.

“Still driving my gay loser car so all is well.” Michael joked, but stopped smiling when Rich winced.

Right.

That was the SQUIP.

“Hey you were right though, I’m a loser. Never a better time to be a loser! Did I tell you that I told Jeremy about how humans stopped evolving?”

“Tho there'th no reathon to get thronger right? I heard about that!”

“Jeremy?” All three boys turned when they heard a voice. It was Christine.

“Hi Christine!” Jeremy said, voice lacking confidence.

“Wanna walk to the cafeteria with me?” She asked, smiling.Jeremy nodded and left with her, leaving Michael and Rich on their own.

“Michael? I’m… I’m really thorry. About everything I did I mean. I wath a dick.”

“Yeah, you were, but hey you won’t be anymore right?”

Rich nodded, looking at his bed sheets.

Michael frowned. He walked over and put the Crystal Pepsi to Rich’s mouth. “Take a sip.” Rich did as he was told. 

“Oh my god thith is good why don’t they make it anymore?!”

“Because god is dead.” Michael said in a solemn voice. He cracked a smile and touched Rich’s faded red streak. “In honor of it I think you should die this white.”

“Nah, purple blue and a reddith pink.”

“That’s the bisexual flag–”

“I’m bi.” Rich blurted. “I’m totally bi.”

Michael stared him dead in the eyes. Rich became worried Michael would walk out. “Hi totally bi, I’m Michael.”

“Get out. Leave. Never come back.” Rich laughed, snorting in between giggles. He looked at Michael who was now smirking.

“And I’m gay, so there’s that.” Michael walked closer. “Not for Jeremy, so I will have to get rid of that beautiful 'riends’ if you don’t mind.”

Rich snorted again, smiling. “I worked hard on that, but fine.”

“Did you… Work 'tho’ hard on it?”

“Thtop!!” Rich groaned, hitting his head on the pillow.

“Well I’m gonna go. Jeremy is getting let out today and I’m his ride so I’ll wrestle him away from Christine.” With that, Michael made an exit and went to find Jeremy.

Rich was sure he’d never see Michael until he came to school, but he was wrong.O

h how wrong was he.

“Michael makes am entrance!” Rich heard while he was laying down, daydreaming of his crush.

“Are you gonna do that each time you enter a room?” Rich sat up, faking a scowl. He thought it was cute, if he was honest.

“Yes–I mean yeth. But for real, in all seriousness, how are we today? I brought a present~” Michael sat down next to Rich and pulled out a red Dew.

“The THQUIP is gone Michael.” Rich deadpanned.

“Yeah but you never got a taste and when we were freshman I said it was better than regular so here you go!” Michael pushed it towards the shorter boy, smiling. Rich stared at it, debating whether or not to drink. His curiosity got the better of him and drank a sip, then a gulp. He ended up chugging the whole bottle. It was great.

“WHY HAVE I NEVER HAD THAT BEFORE?!” Rich cried, throwing the bottle to the ground and grabbing Michael’s arms.

“Cmon dude that was my drink–”

“IT WATH REALLY GOOD MICHAEL!”

“I know Rich, that’s why I gave it to you.”

Rich smiled, jumping in his seat. “I need ten gallonth of that. I really need it.”

“Oh god I turned you into a Dew junkie, didn’t I?” Michael frowned, making a praying gesture with his hands as a joke. “Oh why did he have to get addicted so young?”

“Thut up.” Rich laughed, punching his shoulder lightly.

“I’m sorry I don’t know how to 'thut up’ but I can shut up.” Michael teased, touching Rich’s hair.

“Boo. Bad joke!” Rich batted at Michael’s hand, but somehow ended up leaning into the touch more (who knows how).

“Well, if you’re gonna be friends with Jeremy without the SQUIP you’re gonna have to deal with bad jokes because I’m gonna hang out with him.”

“Great, that thounds fun.” Rich said, his voice sounded awkward and scrambled.

“Unless he leaves me again. At least you didn’t outright leave me after years of knowing me, it hurts you know? He’d much rather be with Christine or-or Jake or you!” Michael was shaking, it made Rich’s heart ache slightly.

He couldn’t say that he left Michael for the super computer too, even if it was the truth.

“Michael, why don’t we hang out when I get out of here?” Rich’s voice cracked at every other word. He was nervous, very nervous. “We can play games or something?” That wasn’t supposed to be a question, but it came out like one.

“… Dude, have you ever played apocalypse of the damned?” Rich quietly listened to every word Michael said about the game, it seemed to be a game full of zombie and place puns but it would be fun to test out.“—and I still haven’t beat level ten and I need a new player two because Jeremy isn’t going to play anymore!” Michael finished, taking gulps of air into his mouth.

“I’ll be your 'player two’ if you want.” Rich said, smiling. Since when did his smile come unnaturally?

“Aw, I’m honored. Now I guess you won’t be… Bi yourself?” Michael smiled.

“That wathn’t horrible, I’m proud.”

“I’m glad.” Michael said, leaning on his hands, fluttering his eyelashes. Rich blushed, much to his dismay.

“Well then get ready for bad oneth, I tell loadth!”

“Tell me one.”

“I didn’t pan thith out well!” Rich emphasized the “pan” and smiled a lot.

“A replacement of plan?” Michael asked. “Classy.”

“Very!” Rich confirmed.

“Very what?”

“Very clathy– you jutht wanted to hear the lithp didn’t you?” Rich’s eyes widened in horror.

“Yes. It’s cute.” Michael grinned, winking at the shorter boy.How many times was Rich going to be confirmed short?

“O-oh really?” Rich leaned on his arm, tripping as he missed the bed and fell face first to the floor. Michael howled with laughter, trying to lean down and help him up only to laugh harder and fall next to him. Rich smiled and began to laugh too, ignoring the pain.

“I’m sorry you just fell! That was amazing!” Michael looked at Rich, noticing how close they were. It would be a lie to say Michael didn’t like Rich. He always appreciated the way he bullied him (was Michael a masochist? Probably), he loved the way Rich would joke in the hallways, how he’d gossip about Jake’s “latest conquest”. But Michael also liked– no loved– Richard. The nerdier version of Rich. He used to stalk him, if he was honest. He followed him in a 711 once in freshman year and judged his choice of Mountain Dew! He pretended to get food for his high! No he loved Richard and his lisp and his bad jokes. He loved the way he’d trip in the hallways and mess up. He also loved bisexual Richard, not straight Rich. So yeah, Michael was blushing insanely.

Rich was still doing his little giggle snort laugh, ignoring the obvious tension and passion there was. Michael moved closer and closer and–

“Why is Rich on the floor?” Both boys looked up.Jake was standing there, grinning. “So you finally made out? Good, because Rich will–”

“No! Hey, thup Jakey-D?” Rich sat up. “Came to vithit me?”

“Yeah, I did. But I see Michael is already making moves, should I leave or stay?”

“Nah man, you can see your buddy. I’m leaving anyway. See you tomorrow Richard!” Michael left, ignoring Rich’s “it'th Rich”, and getting to his PT Cruiser (would he ever change his car?) and drove all the way to Jeremy’s. He needed to talk about this. It’s too bad Jenna was on the phone with Jeremy when Michael busted down his door screaming “I ALMOST KISSED RICHARD JEREMY MY BUDDY ASK HOW IT IS HANGING BECAUSE IT IS NOT BANGING! IM FREAKING OUT!”

It was silent until Jenna squealed. 

“DONT TELL ANYONE JENNA!” Michael grabbed the phone, practically crying. Jeremy uttered a quick “Jenna don’t, got to go” and hung up. He turned to Michael and asked him to explain.

“Do you think he’d actually be interethted in me?” Rich asked Jake, moving back onto the bed. “I jutht don’t think he liketh me!”

“He offered for you to be his player too, didn’t he?” Jake said, smiling. “I forgot how awkward you where pre-SQUIP. Did you really fall trying to lean like you were cool?”

“Yeah, I did.” Rich avoided the word 'yes’ and looked away.

“That’s amazing.” Jake snickered, punching Rich’s arm lightly.

“I’m thorry about your houthe.” Rich mumbled. “You can thtay with me if you want.”

“Nah I’m staying with Chloe, her parents are cool with it.” Jake waggled his eyebrows. “Speaking of, I got to go. I’ll see you at school right?”

“Yeah, you will.” Rich said, knowing Monday would be his doom. Then everyone would know he was still a nerd.

~ ~ ~

“So Jenna says that Michael said he almost kissed Rich.” Chloe said to Brooke and Jenna (even though Jenna was the first to know).

“Jenna?! You said you wouldn’t tell anyone!” Jeremy walked up, eyes wide. “Michael is going to be so pissed!”

“We won’t tell anyone Jeremy.” Brooke smiled. “Except Christine, we told her. We also told Jake, but he promised not to tell Rich.”

Michael walked up, some weird hipster drink in his hand, smiling. “What’s the beeswax friends?”

Jeremy laughed. “Nothing Michael, just something Madeline did.”

“Oh my gosh, so Madeline–” Jenna went on this huge rant on what the poor girl did recently. Michael pretended to be interested but looked at the clock. It was Friday, he would visit Rich after school. He knew it was almost a matter of time until that clock showed he could leave.

“–Michael?” Brooke’s voice brought him back to reality.

“Yeah?”

“Are you wearing crocs?” Brooke looked at his feet in disgust.

“…. Yes?”

“Oh my gosh you poor boy. We need to buy you actual shoes!” Chloe gasped, shaking her head.

“Never. Crocs five-ever.“ Michael said, walking away.

”… He’s wearing socks with them!“ Jenna cried, hitting Jeremy’s arm. "Help him!”

“Nah, he won’t listen to me. Only if I insult him which I’m not doing again.”

“Fine.” Jenna huffed, going back into her story.

~ ~ ~

“You’re wearing crocth? Really Michael?” Rich raised an eyebrow.

“Oh don’t be a Jenna! You know you love my crocs!”

“I do.” Rich said, meaning every word.

“Okay, don’t lie they’re hideous.” Michael said sitting on his bed.

“Okay firtht of all, they’re not. Thecond of all, why do you wear them then?!” Rich moved to sit next to Michael.

“Someone has to like this stuff, and they’re comfortable. One day, my little Rich, I’ll get you crocs and make you wear them to school!”

_To prom! We’re wearing crocs to prom. That’s final!_

“I’m not little!” Rich said, instead.“You’re shorter than me. Remind me when I get you in crocs I should give you my hoodie.” Michael said, smiling.

“I thould take your glatheth too. Become a thmaller Michael.” Rich hated saying “glasses”. Michael wasn’t smiling anymore. “Michael? Are you upthet?”

“N-no. Not all.” Michael was picturing Rich in all his clothes. It was really cute.

“You thtopped thmiling.” Rich frowned.

“Sorry, I was thinking I can’t see without my glasses so you’d have to take a picture.” This was a lie, Michael would be able to see Rich clearly. He just wanted a picture.

“Okay, I’m fine with that.” Rich smiled again, he began to bounce. “Gueth what! I’m getting out Monday! I can’t wait to hear all the drama from Jenna and Chloe and Brooke! Jake wouldn’t tell me anything.”

“Oh, oh drama yeah! Yeah there’s been a lot.” _Of my drama_. “Madeline has been crazy.”

“I’m really looking forward to her drama.” Rich admitted.

“Yeah, well prom is coming up too. Lots of drama there, Jake is probably going with Chloe. Brooke has no date, Jeremy will ask Christine. Hey if you’re into Brooke you could take her.”

“Nah, I-I have my eye thet on thomeone.” Rich admitted, hoping Michael got the hint. He didn’t, and he was upset. 

“That’s good! I bet they’ll say yes.”

“Are you going with anyone?” Rich asked, hoping the answer was–

“No.” Michael said. “I’m not a prom person, I wouldn’t get a date. I’d probably go and be in the corner eating all the food. No, probably getting high out back.”

“Ah, I thee.” Rich felt no courage, shrinking into his bed.

“Shit what time is it? I have to go home, I’m sorry Richard. I’ll see you, okay? Here’s my number, text me!” Michael left.Rich, for some reason, liked it when Michael called him Richard. That wasn’t his biggest concern though. He had Michael’s number! Wait, that wasn’t the biggest concern! He texted Jake.

**Rich: Hey Jakey-D, how do I ask Michael to prom?**

Wait.Shit that was the SQUIP group chat.

He was screwed.

**J** **enna Cakes: OMG you want to ask him?!**

**Brooking it to class: Rich, you have to be fancy with it.**

**Valentine’s Day: Can we help?!**

**He’s Heere: I can tell you for a fact Michael would say yes if you just gave him a slushie. Better hurry, he’s been talking about some JD he met at 711.**

**Jakey-D: yo, I gotchu I’ll message him!**

**Rich: NO! I WANT TO DO IT! I JUST NEED IDEAS! STOP ALL OF YOU!**

Rich was hiding under his blanket, mostly because of the pun names but also because he was nervous; that’s what he did when he was nervous.

**Brooking it to class: why not flowers?**

**He’s Heere: he loves chocolates, get him weed brownies. Do it, I dare you to.**

**Jakey-D: I double dog dare you.**

**Valentine’s Day: triple dog dare you. Can’t not do it now.**

**He’s Heere: write 'prom?’ with icing! Make it Mountain Dew Red icing!**

Rich laughed. That would be amusing.

**Brooking it to class: I’ll help you pick out flowers. NOT WEED JEREMY!**

**He’s Heere: boo.**

**Brooking it to class: this’ll be a fun project.**

**Rich: cool, I get out Sunday so we can do it then.**

Rich opened the calendar and made his plans with Brooke. Sunday would be fun.

~ ~ ~

Sunday was not fun, because Rich had to text Michael saying he was busy with Brooke. Michael said it was fine, but Rich thought he was lying.

“So I suggest we get yellow acacia. It signifies a true friendship but a secret love. We’ll get him a couple of those and also some white dittany! Those show passion and love.” Brooke was saying, pulling Rich through some weird flower shop. Some guy with curly hair and glasses was at the counter with a blonde girl. The name tags read 'Seymour’ and 'Audrey’.

“Okay, tho thethe two?” Rich grabbed the bouquets. He smiled a bit.Perfect.

“Oh, are those for your girlfriend? How lovely! I wish my boyfriend did that! He’s a dentist, you may know him!” Audrey, the female flower seller, smiled. Seymour frowned at the mention, staring at a bruise on the woman’s arm that Rich noticed.

“No. He’s asking someone to prom though!” Brooke answered excitedly.

“Y-yeah. I am.” Rich mumbled, paying for the flowers.

“Okay, so you put those in water and you’ll give them to Michael. Let’s find pot brownies for him.”

“Ah, Jeremy thaid he’d get them, tho it'th okay!” Rich smiled. “I thould go home." 

"Alright, if you say so.” Brooke smiled sweetly before leaving. Rich sighed, heading home. He was just sneaking to his room when he heard his dad walk in the hallway.

“Flowers? Asking a girl out?”

“Yeah, I am.” Rich lied.

“Put them in a vase at least.” His dad smirked.Rich nodded and went to the kitchen, putting them in separate vases. He brought them to his room and texted Michael.

**Rich: I’ll see you tomorrow right?**

**RMD: of course! You’d willingly talk to me in public? I’m honored.**

Rich was about to say yes when he saw his username changed.

**Richard: Michael.**

**RMD: yes?**

**Richard: why**

**RMD: because I can Richard, fight me.**

**Richard: How’d you even do that?**

**RMD: I’m a beautiful hacker fight me.**

**Richard: change it back!**

**RMD: never.**

Rich sighed and put his phone down. He couldn’t wait until tomorrow.

~ ~ ~

“Richard, hey–” Jenna snickered, before being cut off.

“Don’t call me Richard. I’m Rich.” Rich mumbled, leaning against his locker. “Michael changed my thtupid uthername thomehow." 

"Do you have the flowers?” Brooke asked.

“Yeth. Where'th Michael?”

“Wait! Here!” Jeremy gave him tupperware with brownies in it. “He’s at his locker.”

“Thankth.” Rich walked over as cooly as he could to Michael’s locker.

“Hey Richard!” Michael smirked. His eyes fell upon the flowers. “Are those for the prom person?”

“Yeah, here.” Rich placed the flowers in Michael’s hands. He carefully opened the tupperware where the message was written. It just said “prom?” but there was only five brownies. Rich wasn’t complaining.

“That’s cool I bet they’ll love it!” Michael said, giving a thumbs up (as best as one could while holding flowers).

“Do you?” Rich asked.

“Well yeah, I’m jealous of the person– oh these are for me? Oh… OH!” Michael’s eyes widened as he looked at the brownies, then flowers. “OH MY GOD! HOLY SHIT!”

Rich let out a nervous laugh. “Ith that a no?”

“ITS A MCFRICKEN YES!” Michael screamed.

“Never thay "mcfricken again”.“ Rich deadpanned.

"No promises, but yes! Of course yes! Totally yes!” Michael was gonna cry, he really was. “This is amazing!”

“I’m glad, I got nervouth.” Rich admitted.

“I’d be too, I’m pretty awesome I’ll be honest.” Michael teased, slinging his free arm around Rich. “Now, Richard, is this an invitation to date?”

“Yeth.”

“Okay good now I can do this.” Michael said.Before Rich could ask what “this” was Michael swooped down and kissed him.

It was going to be a great prom.


	2. Prom!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's prom!

Prom started out great.

Rich and Michael were in the back of the PT Cruiser; Bob Marley was playing in the background. Michael was making marks all over his boyfriend, and Rich? Well Rich would forever deny how loud he was.

It was wonderful, until Jake and Jeremy opened the door to the car. Rich pushed Michael away, his face flushed red. “Mi-Michael, come on.”

“Really Jeremy? Come on.” Michael whined, getting out of the car. He took Rich’s hand, leading him out to the car. “I could’ve gotten further.”

“Oh please, you’d say ‘Michael is making an entrance’ if you got that far.” Jeremy said. “Christine is waiting for me and Chloe is waiting for Jake. I can’t believe the minute Jake and I left the car you pushed Rich to the back and jumped him.”

“Okay I would totally say that, it would be worth it. Also, he looks good in a tux, right princess?” Michael turned to Rich, smirking.

“Don’t call me printheth.” Rich mumbled. “You look better in a thuit.”

“Please change his username to princess.” Jake said, wheezing at this point. 

“Change your own utherame to printheth if you want that name tho bad!” Rich hit Michael’s arm lightly. “Don’t change it.”

“I wouldn’t change it babydoll.” Michael whispered in Rich’s ear, wrapping his arm around him.

That damn name made Rich turn red. He hated that Michael had this power.

“Rich? What’d he say? Why are you red?” Brooke walked over, she was followed by Chloe, Jenna, and Christine. They must’ve been either bored or worried. “Are you okay?”

“I have my secrets to get my boyfriend to be quiet. I will never share them, they are mine.” Michael said. “I also know how to sneak pot into prom.”

“My name’s Michael, let’s get stoned in my basement and prom!” Jeremy mocked. “Ten bucks you brought some weird drink.”

“I tried. Richard wouldn’t let me.”

“You bet your athth I wouldn’t!” Rich said, grabbing his boyfriend’s arm. “He needth to try other drinkth.”

“… Richard almost finished all my Mountain Dew Red.” 

“THUT UP!”

“Hey! Hey, c’mon. Let’s go inside okay? I want to dance.” Christine smiled, taking Jeremy’s hand. “Of course, with the guy I am totally into.”

Everyone groaned.

~ ~ ~

Rich forgot why he tried to be cool for Michael.

The nerd was doing the robot.

THE ROBOT!

“Michael I thwear to everything I know you’re the biggetht geek I know.” Rich said, laughing his ass off. “You’re tho cute.”

“Try it Richard, I want to see a cool guy do a geeky dance.” Michael took Rich’s hands, grinning like a madman.

“You think I’m cool?” Rich flushed again. 

“Yes? Why wouldn’t I?” Michael frowned. “Richard.”

“Yeth?”

“You’re the coolest guy in the world.”

“Am I cooler than a vintage cathette?” Rich teased, remembering what Jeremy told him about Michael during the SQUIP. He thought it was hot.

He got shocked for that.

“You’re cooler than Red Mountain Dew and Crystal Pepsi on a hot day. Dare I say you are cooler than Apocalypse of the Damned!” Michael said, grabbing Rich’s shoulders.

“No way, you’re thitting me!” Rich got to play the game with Michael a few times before prom, he was actually amazing. He didn’t have the heart to tell Michael he played it and beat it awhile ago.

“I’m not thitting you.” Michael teased him, kissing his cheek.

Rich was about to come up with a response until he heard the song change and Michael pulled him to the dance floor.

It was Whitney. God why was Michael so excited?

“Michael, thith thong thucks–I uthed too many wordth with an eth, haven’t I?” Rich covered his mouth.

“Nah babe you’re good, and this song totally sucks. I want to dance with you though. This is the only music worth dancing to!”

“I beg to differ.” Rich said, twirling his boyfriend.

“Hey Rich, can I talk you to you?” Jake placed a hand of Rich’s shoulder, smiling. “Sorry Michael, can I steal him?”

“Go for it.” Michael replied as cool as he could. He waited until Jake took Rich to the punch table to begin to freak out.

He hated parties. 

He didn’t know he hated them until Jake’s Halloween party. That was his undoing. 

And here he was.

Alone.

Again.

He stopped looking up, the faces passing him were making him dizzy. He couldn’t breath. The dread was settling in his stomach. He felt his eyes burn, his legs were numb and he ran. He ran to the bathroom, at least that would give him comfort. He needed to be there.

He should have told Rich, but he didn’t. 

He was scared Rich wouldn’t care.

~ ~ ~ 

Rich became nervous.

It had been ten minutes since Jake finished telling him about how Chloe was telling Brooke how she was going home with him. Rich of course was glad his friend got this chance but he noticed Michael was missing.

He waited, maybe he just went to get food.

Now he was scared.

He ran outside, praying to everything he knew and loved Michael was getting high out back.

He wasn’t.

He didn’t know what made Michael leave, he didn’t care. Somehow it was anyone but Michael’s fault and he’d fight anyone who hurt his boyfriend. 

“Jeremy! Michael ith mithing and I’m worried!” Rich grabbed the tall boy’s arm, not caring Christine was holding that very arm. “He’th been gone for fifteen minuteth now!”

“Let me think, oh god prom was a bad idea why did I–bathroom! Shit! Grab Jake and follow me. Christine I’ll be back okay?” Jeremy turned to his girlfriend.

“Okay, that’s fine! Make sure he’s okay for me, alright? I’d go in with you but–”

“No, you have to come Chrithtine! Get Jenna, Brooke, and Chloe!” Rich cried, looking desperate, “He may need all of uth!”

“I’m on it, okay?” Christine smiled. “I’ll bring the bathroom keys, in case he locked himself in there. I’ll get the gang!”

“Me too.” Jeremy ran off with Christine, getting the rest of SQUIP squad.

~ ~ ~

“I can’t do this, I can’t do this, I can’t–” Michael repeated over and over again in the bathroom. He did, in fact, lock the door. He wanted to disappear all over again. He felt alone.

He didn’t notice the door open with seven other teens searching for him.

“–SUCH A GODDAMN LOSER! I CAN’T DO THIS!” Michael was punching the wall, hoping he could break the world.

He was almost breaking his hand.

He broke down in sobs, collapsing to the floor. “Can’t do it. I can’t do it again, don’t want to be alone again. I hate being alone! I’m always fucking alone!”

“M-Michael? Hey, what’th wrong?” Rich moved closer, slowly easing to a crouch next to the crying boy. “Babe look at me.”

“R-Richard? Oh god, y-you weren’t supposed to see me like this. Why are you here? Aren’t you talking to… I…” Michael turned, stopping when he saw the rest of the group there.

It wasn’t the best idea to bring them all there.

“Hey, player one. Calm down, okay? We’re all here. We’re still your friends!” Jeremy sat down with Rich, smiling at Michael.

“Michael why would we leave you alone? We love you!” Christine sat down with them.

“Can I rub your back? If you need space it’s okay.” Jenna said; seeing Michael nod she sat down and ran her hand up and down his back. “What? Personal space is important!” she said to the group.

“Want to ditch and get Pinkberry?” Brooke asked, hearing Michael snort she sat down with them. 

“We’ll go after if you want, okay?” Chloe sat down, leaving Jake the last one standing.

Jake stepped closer. “Shit Michael you’re going to make me cry, come on man. Take deep breathes. Look me in the eyes, okay?” Michael complied. “Alright, deep breathe in,” Michael did so. “I want you to hold it, good! Now let it out.” Jake patted Michael’s head as he did so.

“… I wanted to die.” Michael whispered. “That night, during Jake’s party. I wished I stayed at home, offing myself or-or that I was never born. I tried that night when I got home. I-I should’ve stayed in the damn house, I should’ve stayed in the fire! I think about that every night! I-I don’t know why I’m saying all this shit, god I shouldn’t be saying this.” 

Rich stared in horror, this wasn’t the happy-go-lucky Michael he knew. This was a tired, sad, depressed Michael. A real Michael.

“Would it have been better if I stayed in the bathroom?” Michael looked up at the group, smiling.

“NO!” Rich screeched. He grabbed Michael’s hands. “NO NONO!”

“Rich don’t shout.” Jeremy said, his eyes were wide and he looked like he was going to cry. He wanted to shout too, scream how wonderful Michael was.

“Michael you’re totally important, you saved the whole school–no! You saved the world from the stupid supercomputer! We’d be mindless robots without you!” Chloe said, crawling closer. “That would suck!”

“I-I bet someone would figure it out. Richard was screaming for the stupid drink, Jeremy you figured it out during the play right? You would’ve been able to get it and save yourself.” Michael looked even more tired at that point, letting his head fall.

“Let’th go home, okay? Let’th go to your houthe. I got him guyth, I’ll drive uth to hith houthe.” Rich helped Michael up, sending the group a sad smile. He walked to the PT Cruiser. He got in the drivers seat and helped Michael buckle in. “Michael? Are you going to therapy?”

“My parents don’t believe in therapy, I usually get high when I feel like this. It helps me suppress my emotions.” Michael said, leaning on Rich’s shoulder.

“Not healthy, let’s get you home. I’m gonna thtart you with my therapitht, okay? Good, I’m glad you agree.” Rich said, rubbing his boyfriend’s arm.

They both jumped when Rich’s phone made a noise.

**Brooking it to class: We’ll meet you two at pinkberry, everyone loves frozen yogurt when they’re upset.**

**Richard: Got it, bringing the rest?**

**Brooking it to class: Yup!**

Rich smiled, turning the car on. “We’re making a thtop babe.”

~ ~ ~

“Strawberry frozen yogurt? You’ve got good taste Michael!” Chloe complimented the boy, she was getting her own. “Now for toppings what do you want?”

“I have no idea, I’ve never had this stuff before. What’s good?” Michael stared at the toppings area. “… I want actual strawberries on it! Is that cookie dough?! Why did nobody take me here before?!”

Rich watched his boyfriend place toppings on his yogurt, he felt himself relax. Michael wasn’t going to hurt himself. Rich was going to stay over at Michael’s house that night. Michael was going to start therapy the next day.

“He never told me about this, I swear.” Jeremy was still in a state of shock, unforgiving to himself. “I can’t believe I never notice, he always acted so… perfect!”

“Hey, it’s okay we’re getting him help.” Jenna said, smiling. “I want chocolate froyo, be back.”

“I’m getting some too, Rich you want something?” Brooke stood up, smiling. 

“Nah, I’ll eat thome of Michael’th.” Rich said, keeping his eyes on his boyfriend.

“I want some!” Jake stood up and went to the machines, just in time for Michael to sit down.

“Hey babydoll, want some?” Michael held out a spoon. Rich nodded, scooting closer. “I’m sorry for dumping all that crap on you earlier, I really wish I was normal–”

“Don’t. I’m glad you told me, thith way we can help you. I’m glad I’m here for you, now give me a kith!” Rich put his hand on Michael’s shoulder. Michael grinned and kissed Rich.

It would get better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love this ship. please do send requests!


End file.
